Henry's Ink adventure
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Henry is call back to Joey Drew Studios after 30 years, only to find that everything has gone wrong. When trying to escape, Henry is transform into Bendy the Dancing Demon! With no memories of his past life and working alongside Alice Angel and Boris, Henry must survive the horrors to escape the studio. Rated T, might change it to M later. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm doing another Bendy and the Ink Machine story. Not a crossover this time. This is a AU, Henry and Joey origins are different and I'm going to play on some of the theories people have on the first game. Also some of these theories were made before the games was finish, so don't worry about what was proven true and what was proven false. Now for a bit of backstory that covers Henry and Joey before the started of the first chapter.

* * *

_"Henry, why are you here?"_

_That __question has been repeating itself in my head since I been here. The question I have no answer too. Why am I here? Maybe I should start at the beginning..._

_ My name is Henry Stein, the true creator of Bendy the Dancing Demon. A long time ago when a was a kid, I meet Joey Drew, a young boy who had a huge mischief personally. We became best friends on the day we met. Joey was know all over town as the Daring Devil, but I saw him as just a lonely boy with no friends. I soon started joining Joey in some of his pranks, lucky they where always harmless. Since I join him, I too was call the Daring Devil, but unlike Joey I really didn't have any mischief in my veins. Then one halloween we both dress up as demons, we both had a black devil costume and a white bow tie. As a little joke, we started to call ourselves Bendy. It was one of the funniest pranks we did. Everyone got confuse on the joke, thinking we both were name Bendy._

_As the years past, we grown older and Joey started to mellow out a bit. I soon got into drawing and wanted to be a artist. Joey was working on become a director. When drawing, I remember our little prank on Halloween and drew the character that we call ourselves. I drew a little black devil with a white bow tie and a friendly grin. I even end up naming him Bendy, the Dancing Demon. When I shown Joey, he was shock and laugh as the drawing also remind him of our childhood. They we came up with the idea to turn my drawing into a cartoon._

_A few years past and Joey and I was able to buy off a old workshop and turn it into a TV studio. We end up calling it Joey Drew Studio, but Joey stated that it was both of ours. Over time we hire animators to help me draw the characters, music directors to help make the music, and even actors to give the characters voices. I even end up making two new friends name Thomas Conner and Allison Pendle. _

_Thomas was a repairman that Joey hire to fix any problems that the studio had. At first Thomas didn't even talk to me and I got the feeling he was a lone wolf. Sometimes I would give him a hand in the repairs and try talking to him. It took him a while, but he open up and the two of us would sit down and talk. I even base a character off of him name Boris the Wolf. Thomas laugh at that, saying that he thinks he is a wolf sometimes._

_Next was Allison Pendle. I didn't get a chance to know her until I learn that Joey replace our current actress and we haven't even gotten the show on the the air yet. While Allison had a pretty good voice, she felt bad replacing our actress Susie Campbell. I end up talking to Joey about and and we work out a way for the two actress to play the character, Allison would play the voice and Susie would sing the voice. After that, Allison would join me and Thomas, who she would call Tom, and the three of us were great friends. It was thanks to Allison that I came up with Alice Angel, a character both she and Susie come to love._

_Sadly, good things came to a end. Just before getting the first episode up, Joey started talk about expanding Bendy to toy's, parks and all kind of things. I try to get Joey to see that we didn't have the time and resources because we haven't even started the show. We end up having a big argument that end up with me quitting. Thomas and Allison wanted to follow me, but I ask them to stay. Something change about Joey and I wanted them to keep an eye on him for me. They end up agreeing and I soon left. For the past 30 years, I would get letters from Thomas and Allison, explaining some things that happen since I left. I was shock and angry to heard Joey go through with his ideas that I take to talk him out of. Then they just stop, I haven't heard from then in two weeks and was growing worry about them. Then, to my shock, I got a letter from Joey himself! I still remember what it said._

_"Dear Henry,_

_It seem like a lifetime since we work on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away doesn't it? If your back in town, come visit the old workshop. I have something I need to show you._

_Your best pal, Joey Drew."_

_Something to show me? I have no idea why Joey would call me back after our disagreement. But if he has change, then maybe I can heard him out. Maybe I can see Thomas and Allison again. So I got ready and heading for the __studio, with no idea how different my life would be and how I came to learn to Fear the Machine._

* * *

Henry walk inside the studio and saw how much 30 years had done to the place. There were cobwebs on the ceiling, the floor creak as he step on it and it look as if the place was repair numerous of times. There were even posters of Bendy on the wall.

"Okay Joey, I'm here. Let's see I can find what you want to show me." Henry said and walk down the hall.

Henry look around and found a old projector. He turn it on and saw it was still working.

"Surprise these are still working." He mutter to himself and turn it off.

He continue walking and soon came to his old office.

"I waste a lot time in that chair." Henry said.

He also would remember Thomas and Allison come by and chat with him for some time, usually during their breaks. Henry continue on and found more rooms that Joey must have added since he left. He was also wondering where everyone was. He walk through the studio and soon came to a huge room with chains traveling in a hole.

"What the?" Henry asked before looking around.

He found a switch and started to pull it, but it wasn't working. Lucky he found some batteries near by and put them in. He threw the switch and watch as huge machine rise out of the hole. Henry remember in one of the letters from Thomas and Allison stated that Joey got a machine that was call the Ink Machine to help make the ink that they needed.

"This is the Ink Machine? Joey, what's going on?" Henry asked himself.

Henry look at the machine before hearing something behind him. He turn around and saw no one there.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He asked before exiting the room.

Henry started to look around the studio again, trying to find the person he heard. It wasn't long before Henry enter a room with six petastools and six different pictures on the walls.

"What the?" Henry said in shock.

He walk around the room and saw a switch that was connected to the machine he saw earlier. He turn to use it but nothing happen. Henry rise an eyebrow wondering what to do now. He look back and the petastools and the pictures.

"Wait, those pictures. They look like..." Henry said looking at them.

Each picture was a item. Henry saw a few items like the pictures around the studio. With a nod, Henry decide to go get those items. However when he step out of the room, he jump at the site of a Bendy cut out that was in the middle of the hall way.

"Who put this here?" Henry asked a little shock.

Henry walk around the cut out and enter another room that cause him to jump and gasp on what he saw. There laying a table was cartoon character the Henry himself created, Boris the Wolf.

"My God, Joey what have you done?" Henry asked staring at the dead toon.

Henry then notices something inside the toon open chest and was surprise to see a wrench in there. He careful pull it out and step back, worry that the cartoon might move. He didn't understand it, how did Boris, a cartoon he made, be here in the real world? It didn't make any sense. Henry shook his head, he get his answer once he finds Joey. Placing the wrench in his pocket, Henry had one good look at the cartoon and walk out of the room.

Henry spend the next few minutes finding all of the things he needed. During that time he couldn't help but to wondering how the cartoon was here and what kill it. He also was worry where everyone was. He been in every room show far and he still haven't found any one. He soon found everything and return to the room with the petastools. He place each item on the stools and walk over and threw the switch. The power started to go out for a second, before coming back on. When Henry look around, the items on the stools disappear and Henry could sworn he was hearing voices.

Henry left the room and started to head back to the Ink Machine room. When he got there, he was shock to see that the door was boarded up and could spot someone inside, hutching over.

"Excuse me! Hey are you alright?" He call out.

"Henry? Is that you old friend?"

"Joey? What going here?" Henry asked, shock to heard his former friend voice.

"A lots has happen. Since you left. Things haven't been the same since then. The Daring Devils haven't been the same." Joey said.

"Daring Devils? We haven't been call that since we were kids." Henry said surprise.

"Yes, we were truly trouble makers. I never force you into any prank that you didn't want to do. It was one few things that made me happy. I finally made a friend that didn't mind my pranks." Joey said before his body started to shake.

"Joey, that was years ago. It was all good fun, but..." Henry said but was cut off when Joey started to stand up.

Henry was shock to see that person he was talking to wasn't Joey at all. It had some spikes stocking out of it back and look to really thin. And it didn't have human skin, but look to be cover in ink. Henry eyes widen as the figure rise it head showing two familiar horns. Henry started to take step back but stop when "Joey" spoke again.

"I miss you Henry. I wanted to bring the Daring Devils back together. Get the Bendy show running. What do you say...BENDY?" He said before turning to show his face to Henry.

Henry couldn't believe what he was seeing. The face wasn't the face of his former friend, but the face of Bendy. However it was different the cartoon he made. There were ink covering his eyes and the grin wasn't a welcome sight. Then "Joey" lunge forward and try to grab Henry but the boards stop him. Henry feel on his back, before looking up to see that the creature was gone. Henry didn't have time to ask questions as the whole studio started to shake. Henry got up and started to run towards the exit. As he ran, the ceilings broke and pipes fell into the room, filling it with ink. Henry ran as fast as he could, but the ink was started to slow him down. Luckly, he spotted the exit close by.

"Almost there! Almost..." Henry said pushing himself towards the door.

However, just as Henry was about to reach it, the floor under him suddenly cave in from the ink and his weight making him fall into the lower floors. Henry fell and landed in room full of ink. For a few seconds everything was quiet. Henry then bust out of the ink, gasping for air. He then started spitting out some of the ink that got in his mouth.

"Augh, I was not expecting that." Henry said as he look up to see where he fell.

"No way for me to get back up there. There must be another exit." He said before thinking about the creature he saw.

"Joey, what did you do?" Henry asked himself before spotting a handle close by.

He turn it and the room was drain of the ink. He notices he was cover in ink and knew he had to worry about it once he gets home. He started to follow down the hall way, drain more ink until he reach a room that look like a workroom. Henry notices the door was boarded up but spotted a ax on the table.

"This will do." Henry said picking it up.

He turn to door and use the ax to cut the boards off. He enter it and walk down another hallway until he reach other room that shock him. There were two coffins on the walls and a pentagram on the floor with candles around it.

"Joey...what is going on?" Henry asked completely confuse.

Henry step in the room and the studio started to shake one again, this time harder then before. Henry try to keep his balance, but step inside pentagram. A drop of the ink fell on it and black electricity climb up Henry, causing great pain to him. Henry scream as the black lightning started to change him. His shirt disappear and ink started to cover his chest. A white bow tie appear on it as the ink travel down his arms, making white gloves appear on his hands. The ink even travel up his head and his face started to chance. His hair turn into two black horns and his eyes turn into pie cut eyes. Once it was done, the black lightning stop and Henry groan as he try to stand up.

"Wha..." He try to say but drop his ax before falling over.

Henry lay on the ground, unconscious and unaware of what happen to him. Soon two figures appear over him and look at him. The first figure knee down and place it fingers on his neck. Once the first figure knew he was still alive, it look at the second figure, who sign. It walk over and pick Henry up before carrying him out of the room. The first figure pick up the ax that Henry drop and follow after the second figure, hoping to get back to their hideout, before the Ink Demon finds them.

* * *

And that it! Chapter one is done. Now as a reminder, this is a AU, meaning that not everything is the same as Cannon. I did also trying playing off some the theories that the fans made, like Joey Drew being Ink Bendy and I think some mention that Henry had become Bendy himself. Also when Henry wakes up his going to have memory lost. The reason for this is when people are turn into Cartoons in this world, they lose everything about their lives and can only remember the Bendy Cartoon. Now next chapter, Henry awakes as Bendy and meets Alice and Boris. I sure you can all guess which Alice and Boris that Henry is meeting. Also there are going to be changes from the other stories. But for now, just wait until the next chapter to see those changes. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, I'll explain a few things that different in this universe from the Cannon. I'm sure some of you know at the end of Chapter 5, it was stated that Allison and Tom were marry right? That's not the case here, Tom and Allison have no interest towards each other and are just friends. Also Linda, the women that Henry mention in on his own recorder, doesn't exit in this universe. Also instead of Henry traveling around the studio alone like the game, the Alice and Boris he with will travel with him. And yes, the Alice and Boris that he with is Allison and Tom, but like Henry they too have memory lost. So here chapter 2.

* * *

Joey sat down on his throne grinning wildly. Henry had return, his best friend came back. At last the show can run it course like it was supposed to. He was cut off from his thoughts when he notices his two top subjects walk up to him.

"You seem really happy, I take it something good has happened?" The women asked.

"Oh indeed my angel. A old friend of my has return to the studio after 30 years." Joey smile.

"Hmmm." Said the large beast.

"Why it Henry my loyal minion." Joey said as if he understood him.

"Henry?! But I thought he quitted after that..you know." The women said trying not to bring up that agreement.

"He did, but I invited him back so we can get the show running again. Through I think I was a little too hard on him." Joey said.

"Hmmm?" The Beast said.

"I got caught up in the moment and started to recall everything the two of us did in our childhood. No matter he will return. And I'll get him to see my reason this time." Joey smile.

"That's might be a problem." The Women spoke up making Joey turn to her.

"Those fakes found him first. So getting him on our side is going to be tricky." The women explain.

"I see, what about the others?" Joey asked.

"The traitors? I found them, but they seem to be on the upper levels. And you forbid us from moving past our original floors." The Women said.

"Yes, I did, but thank you Alice. For your hard work, you know what the reward is." Joey grin as the women step forward.

She truly did indeed look like Alice Angel, but half her face was deformed, and she was missing a eye. Her halo didn't float over her head, it was more like it was part of her skull.

"Do I get it now, or collect it later?" She purred.

"It will be some time before the rebels make their move. So you can have it now." Joey smile.

"Boris! Stand outside and make sure no one disturb us!" Alice order the beast.

"Hmmm." It said before walking outside the throne room as the door slam shut.

* * *

Henry groan as he open his eyes. He carefully look around and notices he was in a room and laying on a bed.

_'What happen? Where are I?' _He thought.

He heard the door open and saw someone that look like Alice Angel walk it. However she had her black hair is tied up in a ponytail, with a headband on her head, and sports a pair of broken horns. She also was wearing a black dress with straps, that also has a brown stain over it, giving the impression of a top, and tights, but also wearing boots each with a belt buckle. Her arms are entirely covered in ink, resembling black opera gloves. She also wears a belt with an attached messenger bag, from which a wrench, a Gent pipe, and a crowbar can be seen, a rope over her left shoulder, and a leather dagger holder with a wrench in it.

"So you're awake." She said.

"Where am I?" Henry asked.

"You're in our hideout. We found you laying on the ground and brought you here." She answer him.

"Laying in the ground? What was I doing there?" Henry asked and try to think, but his mind came up blank.

"Wait, who am I? Why am I here?" Henry asked.

"I see, you're just like us." The Women said.

"Huh?" Henry asked.

"Like you, we don't remember why we are here. Or who we were before. The only thing we do remember is Bendy the Dancing Demon." She explain.

"Bendy?" Henry asked thinking about the name.

For some reason the name sound right to him, like it was his name.

"Yes, I end up calling myself Alice after Alice Angel since it was the only thing I could remember. Same with Boris." The women said.

"Boris?" Henry asked.

"Yes, maybe we can explain everything. Can you walk?" Alice said.

Henry stood up and almost fell, but was able to keep his balance. After taking a few minutes to see if he can walk without falling, Henry follow Alice out of the room and into a different room. There stood Boris the Wolf. He had a ax on his back and Henry notices that one of his arms was replace with a metal one.

"Alice?! What are you doing?!" Boris yelled in anger.

"Calm down Boris. He just like us." Alice explain.

Boris rise an eyebrow and look at Henry. Boris knew the look, he was lost and confuse, just like him and Alice.

"What does he remember?" Boris asked.

"Just the name Bendy." Henry spoke.

"Yeah, he like us alright." Boris said.

"We better explain what we learn so far. He going to need it if he has a chance to survive here." Alice said.

Boris groan and sat the table. Alice and Henry soon join him and started to explain everything to him. Henry learn that there was another Bendy out there that was very powerful and rule over the studio. He was known as the Ink Demon and most of ink creatures stay away from him or follow him. Alice and Boris were the only two that fights back, but they mostly try to find away to escape the studio. They long to see the outside world.

"Ink Demon... I think I ran into him before." Henry said, thinking on the name.

Alice and Boris look at each other, wondering if it was the Ink Demon that turn him into a Bendy look alike.

"I recall seeing a machine. Then something about starting it up and seeing the Ink Demon, but I can't remember after that." Henry said holding his head.

"Easy, don't force it. Me and Boris are slowly remembering what we recall. You have a good start." Alice said place her hand on his shoulder.

Henry nodded and Boris thought about what he said.

"Wait, you said you saw a machine. Was it the Ink Machine?" Boris asked.

"Ink Machine?" Henry asked.

"Yes, it the source of everything that happen here." Alice explain.

Henry try to think on what he heard, but his head started to hurt once more.

"Maybe we should leave it for now." Alice said.

"Might as well. We still need to get back to base." Boris said.

"Base?" Henry asked.

"Yes, we stop here so you can recover. We didn't want to carry you all the way. Plus there are many dangers in the studio." Alice explain.

"Then I might as well come along." Henry said standing up.

"What?!" Boris said shock.

"I have no idea what's going on, but something tells me that it too dangerous for you two to go alone. And since I don't know my way around here I might as well stick with you two." Henry explain.

Boris look like he was about to disagree but Alice spoke before he did.

"Are you sure?" She asked getting a nod in return.

"Very well, here." She said and handed him his ax.

"You had this ax when we first met, you know how to us it right?" Alice told him.

Henry give the ax a few swings, remembering not to hit Alice and Boris.

"Yeah, just remember to stay clear of me." He said.

"Alright. Boris and...what should we call you?" Alice started to said before asking him.

"Since I can't remember my real name, just call me Bendy for now." Henry answer.

(AN:From this point on, Henry will be know as Bendy until his memories are recover.)

Alice nods and Boris roll his eyes. The three then stood up and left the room.

The three walk until the enter a hallway where they saw a writing on the wall.

"He we set us free."

"Great, we that close!" Boris groan.

"Close?" Bendy asked.

"Yes, this area is known to belong to Sammy Lawrence. He worship the Ink Demon, he doesn't work with him, but he's still dangerous." Alice explain.

"Sammy Lawrence, where have I hear that name before?" Bendy asked.

"We know that he use to make music before all this, but before that we don't know." Alice said.

"We did come to one possible idea. The Ink Machine must have erase our memories, replacing them with the ones we have now." Boris added.

Bendy thought about it and could see their point. He recalls seeing the machine himself but that was it. Maybe the Ink Machine did erase his memories and replace them with the name Bendy.

"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings on me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you my savior. I pray you heard me. Those old songs, yes I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will finally be swept into your final loving embrace. But love requires sacrifice. Can I get a amen?"

All three stop when the heard that voice.

"Damn it! He knows we are here!" Boris sworn.

"What do we do?" Bendy asked.

"We need to move quickly and quietly. Hopefully we can get out before he finds us." Alice answer.

"I say, Can I get amen?"

"We better move fast!" Boris said and the three quickly left the room.

It wasn't long until the reach another hallway, but fill with ink.

"Drats!" Boris growl.

"Bendy, you must stay away from the Ink. It powerful enough to drag anyone made of ink into it depths. Me and Boirs got drag in it once before." Alice explain before looking around for something to use to walk over with.

Bendy look down at the ink and could feel something about it. He knee down and look closer. The ink just move as if was just water, but Bendy could heard something from it.

_"The Lair doesn't control the ink, the Creator does. Use the ink, it will heed your call when you need it."_

Bendy stare at the ink before feeling someone touch his shoulder. He look up to see Alice over him looking worry.

"Bendy, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so." He said standing up.

_'Use the ink? What does that mean?' _Bendy thought.

"Well found some planks. They should let us crossover the ink without stepping in it." Boris said

Alice nods and they set the first board on the ink. Once they cross the ink, they notices another door, but it was block by a metal gate. Next to it was the controls to open it, however, it didn't appear to be working.

"Hmm, it appear that we need to find three switches to open this." Boris said looking over the controls.

"I think I spotted one at the other end of the hall. I'll head there and find it." Bendy said and started to walk away.

"Bendy wait! You can't go by yourself." Alice said stopping him.

"Alice, it be quicker. I want to get out of here too, but we might have a better chance if we split up this time." Bendy said.

"...Okay, just be careful." Alice said after a while.

Bendy nodded and crossover the planks and turn around the corner. Once he was gone, Boris stood up and face Alice.

"I still don't trust him." He said.

"Boris, please not this again." Alice said shaking her head.

"Alice, you can't just go around and start trusting everyone just because they have no memories of their lives!" Boris said.

"Boris, you didn't trust me when we first met! You thought I was one of those ink monsters and try to kill me." Alice remind him.

Boris flinch at that. True, he found himself face to face with Alice a few months ago and attack her. He was able to learn that she was in the same position as him. He didn't trust her fully at the time. But things change and he trust her now, but there was something about Bendy that didn't sit right with him.

"Don't remind me. Look Alice, he looks like the Ink Demon, he even taken up the name. How do you know is not the Ink Demon himself?" Boris asked.

"You didn't see him when he woke up Boris. He was lost, unsure and confused. Just like how you explain I was. Ink Demon or not, it might as well be a good thing he's on our side." Alice said.

"Your character is coming through." Boris stated.

"What?" Alice asked.

"You acted just like the real Alice Angel. Seeing the good side of someone all the time. I know you trying to make sure we have a way to keep ourselves sane here, but you stated that you never want to be the real Alice Angel." Boris said.

Alice look away, it was true, she never wanted to be the real Alice Angel. She knew she had a life before this even though she couldn't remember what it was.

"And there something else." Boris spoke up.

"Huh?" Alice asked confuse.

"You like him don't you?" Boris said.

"What?!" Alice said shock.

"It part of the character you are. I recalling reading some old transcripts about the characters we are. Bendy is a dancing Demon that loves playing pranks on others and Alice Angel is a fallen angel that fell in love with the demon." Boris explain.

"Boris please, I'm just trying to help him. Why would I fall for him?" Alice wave off.

Before Boris could say anything else, the lights on the controls glow and Bendy returns.

"Took a while, but I found it." He said before Alice started to look over him.

Boris groan and roll his eyes as Bendy just look at her confuse.

"I'm fine Alice." He said.

"Sorry, didn't know what came over me." Alice said backing off.

Boris open the metal door and the three step into a new room that had a sign that stated they were in the Music Room.

"We really close to Sammy now. We need to keep quiet so he can't find us." Boris said.

"Hey guys, I think I found the exited out of the studio." Bendy said pointing down the door way.

Confuse, Alice and Boris walk over to where Bendy was at and could see a door that had a exited sign above it. There was one problem though, the way was block with ink.

"Sammy's area as a exit?" Boris said.

"We mostly avoid this area so we didn't know." Alice remind him.

"Guess that means we got to drain this ink to get out." Bendy said.

"Yeah, but where are we going find the level for it? I don't see one here." Boris asked.

"I guess we might as well look around." Alice pointed out.

There was a switch next to them and Bendy pull it. The area light up, giving them better view to see, even though Boris growl at him for doing so. Alice stop him and the three walk back into the music room and was shock to see a creature made of ink appear.

"A Searcher!" Alice shouted and pull out her dragger.

"A what?" Bendy asked confuse.

"No time! take it down!" Alice said and rush at it.

Boris follow after her and Bendy short after. Alice was able to defeat it, but more Searchers appear. Boris waste not time in cut some down with his ax. Bendy stood ready, but was confuse as the Searchers didn't attack him. Alice look a was surprise herself to see Bendy not being attack. Even Boris raised an eyebrow at that.

The Searchers groan at him before started to move closer to him. Bendy stood ready for anything until one of them touch him. Bendy gasp as he felt something from it and the rest of the Searchers hiss and started to rush at him. Alice and Boris was just about rush over and help when Bendy snap out of the feeling he had and started to swing his ax. He took down the Searchers and soon there was nothing but a puddles of ink all over the place.

"Bendy are you okay?" Alice asked rushing up to him.

"I think so." Bendy said confuse.

_'What happen? The minute that...Searcher touch me, I felt something absorb into me. What was that?' _Bendy thought.

Boris step up also confuse on why the Searchers didn't attack Bendy at first. However he had to hold off on his questions.

"We need to get moving! If the lights didn't tell Sammy that we are here, then there no doubt that fight just did!" He said, getting the town to look at him.

"He's right. We need to find that switch and get out of the studio." Alice agree.

Bendy nodded and the three left the room, not noticing someone watching them from the exit.

* * *

Okay I'm going to spit the chapter here. Remember this is a AU story, meaning nothing the same as it is in Cannon. Like I the beginning. In Cannon, Twisted Alice, or as I like to call her Ink Alice, didn't like the Ink Demon and wanted to stay as far away from him as she could. But in this universe, she and Ink Bendy are lovers and working together. And yeah from what I say earlier, Tom and Allison are not together and Linda doesn't exist. So I'm playing on new pairing, Henry and Allison aka Bendy and Alice. Remember different universe different lives. Okay next chapter, I'm going to have the three explore of Sammy area and have Henry(Bendy) learn a ability that the voices told him about.


	3. Chapter 3

And the rest of chapter 2. You know, I'm started to think I'm more known for my crossover stories then my single stories, but I'm not letting me stop writing this story. Anyways, here I relieve Hendy new power as Bendy. Some of you might have noticed I've been keeping some things from the Cannon the same and been remove some things from it. Since I want this to be AU, I wanted to make things different, at the same time keep them the same if that makes sense. Well here we go!

* * *

The trio walk down the hallway and soon came to a office that had Sammy name on it. Bendy could feel that he been there before, however they couldn't enter it before there was ink spaying on the door.

"We got to find away to turn this ink off." Alice said.

"Yeah but where?" Boris said.

Bendy started to think as well before something appear in his mind. He could see himself in the studio, and a man right next to him. He can even heard them talking.

_"So Bendy, I heard you and Joey started this studio together." The man said._

_"That right Sammy. I heard lot about your music. I never thought that Joey would hire you." Bendy told him._

_"Why thank you. I never made music for cartoons before, but I should be able to make some that no one could forget about Joey's characters!" Sammy said._

_"Wait what? Joey characters? Sammy, I made Bendy! Me and Joey started this business together, but he would never claim to make Bendy." Bendy said shock._

_"Really? Huh I guess Joey is not the only with a secret." Sammy said._

_"Secret?" Bendy asked._

_"Well I guess I might as well. I never told anyone, but I made a __sanctuary in the music room. It my place to get some quiet. All you have to do is play some music and it will open." Sammy said._

_"Why are you telling me this Sammy?" Bendy asked._

_"Let's just say, I feel it something that might help you one day." Sammy smirk._

"Bendy? Bendy!"

Bendy snap out of his thoughts to see Alice looking at him worry and Boris raise an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bendy answer and thought over what he recall.

_'The Music Room? __Sanctuary? Play Music? What does it mean?' _He thought.

"We need to find a to turn this off." Boris said.

"But how?" Alice said, knowing none of them can touch the ink.

"The Music Room." Bendy muttered.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I think I remember something. I might have meet Sammy before. He told me something about a sanctuary in the music room. Not sure what it means through." Bendy said.

Alice gasp and Boris look surprise.

"Wait a sanctuary? You mean Sammy has a place that he can hide in?" Boris asked.

"I guess so." Bendy said unsure.

"Then let's head there, maybe we can find something and hopefully not Sammy." Alice said.

Boris sigh as Bendy nodded. The three head towards the music room, while Boris look at Bendy. He still didn't trust Bendy, but he remember something that help them. He look over at Alice who was lost in her own thoughts as they walk. Boris wasn't sure, but when they met this Bendy, the group just felt whole. As if they gain a missing member to their team. He and Alice has been doing fine this whole time, but he doesn't get why Bendy made him feel like they were unstoppable now.

Alice was thinking as she walk next to Bendy. She had the strange feeling she met this Bendy before. Maybe in her past life? She wasn't sure. She look over and know the differences between this Bendy and the Ink Demon. The only things they have in common was that they were both human size and use the same name. Unlike the Ink Demon, that was cover in ink and had some covering it eyes with a wide grin, this Bendy look more closer to the posters she been seeing. He didn't have the grin, no ink covering his pie cut eyes, and she couldn't help but to admit he was cute. She shook her head, she can't let herself become Alice Angel. She knew there was a life before her, before all this. She just couldn't remember. And like Boris, she had a feeling that the group was whole now.

They reach the music room and started to look over the place, but couldn't find anything that look like a sanctuary in the room.

"Are you sure there a sanctuary here?" Boris said.

"From what I remember, yes, but I don't think I ever seen it." Bendy said confuse.

"Was there anything else you remember?" Alice asked.

Bendy started the think and walk around the room. Then he notices some instruments laying around. Wait, instruments, music room, play, that it!

"Now I remember! Sammy told me we have play some music to open the sanctuary!" Bendy call out.

"Play the instruments? But there are only three of us. And doubt any of us knows how to play." Boris said.

"It our only clue, Bendy did you remember how to open the sanctuary with the instruments?" Alice said then asked.

"I don't recall that." Bendy answer sighing.

Boris groan, and Alice look sad. Bendy walk up to the piano and hit a key. He try to think on what else he knew, but his mind keep coming up blank. There has to be something that he remembers that open the sanctuary. Alice felt bad for Bendy, knowing that he doesn't have much of his memories. He was like newborn ink creature. She has seen them being confused and lost for their first week, before becoming the monsters that they are seen as. She and Boris didn't become monsters, instead they long to see what lies outside the studio.

Bendy try to remember anything else and soon something appear in his mind.

_"You know Bendy, a little music does help the mind. A piano plays the calm melody. The Drum makes the loudest crash. And the banjo plucks the air with it string."_

Bendy look down and notices the piano. He hits a key then ran over to the drum, hitting it. Finally rushing over to the banjo and pull one of the strings.

"Bendy?" Alice asked confuse.

"I just remember something. I think Sammy told me the way of entering his sanctuary. The Piano, The Drum and the Banjo! We need to play them in that order!" Bendy said.

Are you sure?" Boris asked.

"Yes, I just try it but I think it better that we play them one at a time. But we need to be quick!" Bendy answer.

"Might as well. Bendy you get the drum, Boris you have the banjo, I take the piano. We'll each play one note and once you hear the note, play yours." Alice said.

Bendy nodding, and Boirs shrug before they walk over to their instruments. As soon as Alice hit a key, Bendy bang the drum, which Boris pull the string on the banjo. They soon hear a door open and notices it was near other end of the room. The three regroup and slowly enter the room incase Sammy was there. Once inside, they didn't see Sammy, but spotted a valve on the wall.

"That must be the valve to turn off the leak blocking Sammy office." Boris said.

"I think your right. Boris watch the entrance, Bendy stay with him." Alice said and walk over to the valve.

Alice walk into the room and notices some writing on the wall and for some reason, a toilet. She raised an eyebrow at that before turning the valve. She heard the sound of something turning off then Boris and Bendy fighting something. Wasting no time, she ran towards them and notices them fighting Searchers. Drawing her dragger, she join in the fight, taking one out that was about to hit Bendy from behind. Luckily there weren't too many and they were able to beat them back.

"Thanks Alice. They just appear out of nowhere." Bendy said.

"No problem. Are you hurt?" Alice said then asked.

"No, I'm fine." Bendy said looking over himself.

"Okay you two. Let's get going!" Boris spoke up shaking his head.

The three left the Music Room, not noticing someone watching them from the balcony, wearing a Bendy cutout head.

* * *

Ink Alice watch the trio travel around Sammy's floor and spotted Sammy from the camera. She smirk and turn to Joey who was walking up to her.

"I see your are smiling. Find something?" Joey asked.

"I did. The fakes and your friend are traveling in Sammy Area and they got him to come out of hiding! This will be a good time to deal with him." Ink Alice said.

"Well done Susie! I'll make sure to deal with him myself." Joey smile.

"Of course and please don't call me that. I'm Alice Angel now." Ink Alice said.

"Sorry about that my dear. Slip of the tongue. Where are Henry and the Rebels heading now?" Joey asked.

"Back towards Sammy old office, the plan on using the exited they found to escape." Ink Alice said.

"I see, well then, I'll head off there and make sure Sammy doesn't try anything. I do hate how he tries to summon me to break him from the ink, he doesn't understand." Joey said before turning away.

"Oh and Alice? I found another clone. It yours for finding Sammy." He said.

"Thank you my love." Ink Alice grin evilly.

* * *

The three headed for Sammy office, but when they pass another hallway, Bendy could swore he hear someone call for him. He turn back and notice a sign that was pointing towards a infirmary.

"Bendy?" Alice call out heading back over to him.

"Yeah?" Bendy asked turning to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just notices that sign and for some reason, I don't recall seeing that." Bendy explain.

Alice and Boris look at the sign and they didn't even recalling seeing a infirmary anywhere in the studio. Then again, they mostly avoid Sammy's floor.

"Might as well check it out, the leak didn't get turn off." Boris said.

The three enter the infirmary and notices that there small puddles of ink on the floor, showing this room was once fill with ink. The three carefully walk around the puddles and look for the valve, but couldn't find any.

"Great! There are Ink puddles everywhere and there no valve! We just wasting time here!" Boris groan.

"Calm down Boris. It must be here somewhere." Alice said.

Bendy turn and notices another door that was boarded up and once again, he could hear something call out to him. He carefully walk around he puddles and peek in.

"Bendy?" Alice asked seeing him started to cut the boards off.

"What are you doing?" Boris asked.

"I heard something down there. Almost as if it was calling me." Bendy said as the two step up to him.

All three look down the stairs before deciding to head down the stairs into the area that they never been in. It wasn't long until Alice and and Boris could smell something making them cover their noses. Boris had to use both hands to cover his nose since he has a stronger sense of smell then Alice. Bendy wasn't bother by it because he didn't have a nose. The three walk unto the saw a river of ink running through the floor.

"Guess we can't go on." Boris said still covering his nose.

"I never thought Ink could smell this bad." Alice said still holding her nose.

Bendy sigh, knowing there was no point of moving on.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know there was going to be ink down here." He said.

"It not your fault Bendy. We didn't know either." Alice said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bendy look up at Alice and smile. The three turn around and started to head back to the infirmary, when Bendy felt something grab him from behind. He turn around and saw a Searcher appear out of the ink and was trying to drag him into the ink.

"Alice! Boris!" He call out make the two turn back to him and saw the Searcher.

"Bendy!" Alice shouted and rush over to help him.

She wasn't quick enough and the Searcher had pull Bedny in the ink, but something else happen. Instead of being pull in the ink, the ink around Bendy started to spread out, making sure that Bendy touch the wooden floor and not the ink. It also push the Searcher off him, making Bendy fall on his butt and surprising Alice and Boris.

"Bendy?" Alice asked surprise.

Bendy look around and saw the ink was staying away from him as if it was afraid to touch him. He reach his hand out and watch as the ink move away from his hand.

"This is new." Boris said in shock.

"I never seen the ink behave like that." Alice added.

_"The Liar thinks he the master of the ink, but he's not. Only the Creator can control it."_

Bendy blink as he heard the same voice in his head again. Who was that, and who is the creator? And what did they mean by control the ink? Bendy stood up and try to spread his arms, seeing the ink make a bigger opening around him. He lower his arms and watch as the ink came back towards him but stay away from his feet.

"I can control the ink?" Bendy asked.

"What? But the Ink Demon uses the ink." Boris said shock.

"I been hearing this voice, I don't know who it is, but it keeps mentioning "The Lair" and "The Creator". It also said something about The Creator controlling the ink. I don't know what it means though." Bendy told them.

Boris raise an eyebrow. There was something about this Bendy that felt both right and uneasy to him. Uneasy because how much of the Ink Demon he look and right because he could swore he met him from somewhere.

Alice just look at Bendy in surprise. For the longest time, she and Boris avoided the ink and had to place wooden boards in the ink if they couldn't. But now this Bedny can control the ink and he mention something about The Lair and The Creator. She had no clue who they were, but maybe there a good reason this Bendy was on their side.

"You think you can keep that up?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" Boris yelled.

"Yeah, this could get some use too." Bendy said and started to walk around, watching the ink stay away from him.

"You think you can making it bigger?" Alice asked again.

Bendy spread his arms out and the ink move even farther from him.

"I need to keep my arms out to keep the ink away. I don't think I can make it any bigger." Bendy said.

Alice look down and saw that room the ink made was enough for two people. She turn to Boris who was still using both hands to keep his nose cover and knew he wouldn't be able to fight without his hands.

"Okay, Boris head back to the infirmary. Me and Bendy are going to continue on." She said.

"What?! Alice!" Boris shouted almost ready to tell her why she should go with that Bendy but she cut him off.

"You have a stronger sense of smell since your a wolf. And you can't cover your nose and fight at the same time. Plus Bendy can't fight with his arms out, I might have to cover my nose, but I still have a free hand to fight off dangers." She explain.

Boris knew she had a point and it was hard to get her to change her mind if she does. He sigh and turn to Bendy, that lower his arms to give them a bit of rest.

"Fine. Bendy, you better make sure she stay safe! If she gets drags into the ink, then you better watch yourself!" He said before turning around and headed back towards the infirmary.

Bendy look confuse as Alice sigh.

"He always been like that. I know you wouldn't like me get drag in the ink." Alice said, though she was a bit unsure herself.

"Yeah I won't let that happen." Bendy said raising his arms once again.

Once the ink was bigger enough, Alice and Bendy continue down the hallway. It wasn't long before the spotted another Searcher that was much bigger than the others and look to be holding a valve in it hand. The two eyes widen at that that and carefully run up to it. They couldn't reach it because Bendy wasn't as fast as Alice and Alice couldn't run ahead because she needed Bendy close by to keep the ink away from her. The Searcher sink into the ink just as the two made it too late.

"Damn it!" Alice hissed.

"Sorry Alice. I didn't mean to slow you down." Bendy spoke up.

"No it okay. I wasn't expecting to see a another Searcher down here." Alice said, not blaming Bendy due to because he just found out about this ability.

"Alice we need to find some dry wood. I'm not use to this and my arms are getting tired." Bendy said.

Alice look and saw that his arms were shaking, as if they need to be let down for some time. With a nod the two continue down the area and soon found a small office in a wall. They step away of the ink and Bendy let his arms downs. Alice look down the hallways while making sure to stay out of the ink.

"Alice." Bendy spoke up making her turn to him.

"Been wondering something since we left the hideout. Why are you and Boris helping me? And why did you agree with me on traveling with you?" He asked.

"I can't really answer the first one because I'm not fully sure yet, but for the second. Well there something about you that I can't place. When I saw you, I was reminded of how I look when I woke up. I had no idea where or who I was. I spend most of the time walking around the studio trying to figure out anything about me and the place I was in. Then I ran into Boris, it wasn't a great first meeting. Boris been in the studio longer then me and had seen many dangers in the studio. He thought I was one them and attack me. He then notices how I look and decide to help me, saying I look familiar to him. Now that I think about it, it the same with you. Not only because you look lost and confuse, there something familiar about you." Alice explain.

"About Boris, I get this feeling he doesn't like me." Bendy said.

"It mostly because you look like the Ink Demon. But you don't appear to be the Ink Demon. Through I will say that you controlling the ink, made me a little unsure about you." Alice said.

Bendy look at his hands and thought it was strange he can control ink just like the Ink Demon, but something told him he'll never be the Ink Demon. He look up and smile at Alice

"Alice you don't have to worry about that! I may not remember who I was before, but maybe I can help you guys escape the Studio. If I can't find out who I was before, then maybe it out there out of the studio." He said.

"Really?" Alice asked suripse.

"Sure, My arms are rested enough. Let's got get that Valve. Boris isn't going to wait around forever." Bendy smile as he step up to the ink and made more back away with his arms.

"Yeah, your right." Alice smile stepping up to Bendy.

The two walk on looking forward to escape the studio, not noticing Sammy watching them humming to himself.

"The Sheep will come for the slaughter."

* * *

Okay I wanted to end where the Trio runs into Sammy, but I don't want to make this too long. I'm going to try and make the chapters between 3,000 to 4,000 words each. Also I am aware of another Bendy game call Boris and the Dark Survival that acts as a prequel to Bendy and the Ink Machine, I am also aware of two Bendy books, but I won't be able to read them because I waiting for it to warm up in my town so I can see if I can find them and read them myself. Another thing I'm listen to a Bendy fan song at the time I was writing this. It call I Am Me by DAGames. It a Boris and the Dark Survival song, it catchy! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this should be the rest of Chapter 2. I'm thinking on Chapter 3 and what I do have a plan for it is, the Ink Alice isn't going to show herself on the floor but she will mess with the Trio by forcing them to stop at different floors, still working on the why though. The Butcher Gang will also show up, but I'm thinking on something else for them other than showing up as enemies. I save that for when I start Chapter 3 Rise and Fall. Also, no Boris at the end, since they already a Boris with them. Remember, AU! Let get this chapter done then! I got other plans that I'll share at the end.

* * *

After walking a bit longer, Bendy and Alice enter a room that two machines and spotted the Searcher holding the valve. Knowing that either of them could rush over and attack it, they both try to sneak up on it. Just as Alice was close enough to draw her dragger to take it out, it sink into the ink almost making her fall into the ink herself. Bendy quickly threw his arm forwards, making the ink spread away from Alice making her hit the wooden floor inside. Once Alice got up, Bendy put his arm back to make the ring around them bigger and spoke.

"Sorry Alice. Didn't have time to think. Are you okay?" He said then asked.

"I'm fine and don't worry, I wasn't expecting the Searcher to sink into the ink." Alice said.

"There got to be a way to catch it." Bendy thought and look around.

He spotted a switch on one of the machines and both he and Alice walk over to it. Knowing that Bendy hat to keep his arms up, Alice pull the switch and watch as heavy crate was lifted. She quickly figure out what they had to do.

"Bendy, we need to draw the Searcher until that crate and drop it on it." Alice told him.

"Okay, that sounds good. But we both can't do that. I'm not as fast as you and you can't touch the ink without me being around. So you better climb on the machine, because I need my arms for this." Bendy said.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked worry.

"Yeah, it better if I do this alone." Bendy nodded.

Alice sign and knew that Bendy had a point, she climb on the machine and spotted the Searcher not too far where they were.

"Bendy, I can see the Searcher from here. I can point out where it goes and let you know if it under the crate." She told him.

"Thanks Alice. I get to work on it." Bendy said lowering his arms.

So the two work together, Alice spotted the Searcher every time Bendy got close and it sink into the ink and reappear somewhere else. It took a while, but the finally appear under the crate. Bendy rush back over to the switch and pull it, make the crate smash the Searcher.

"Sorry, we had to that. Nice hat though!" Bendy said picking up the valve.

He walk back over and raise his arms so the ink spread out as Alice climb down. The two walk all the way back towards the infirmary and spotted Boris lending at the top of the stairs.

"Well it about time. What took you so long?" He asked.

"Sorry Boris, the Searcher was different than the rest. Had to find a new way to defeat it." Alice explain.

Bendy walk over to the pipe that the valve went to and place it back on. With a twist, they could hear the ink turn off. The three then walk back towards Sammy Office and saw the spray did indeed stop. They were able to step over the ink and enter inside the office. Boris spotted the switch that should drain the ink from the exit and pull it. They were about to move on when the spotted Bendy looking at something at a desk.

"Bendy?" Alice asked.

"Is this the Ink Machine?" Bendy asked out loud.

Alice and Boris walk up next to Bendy and notices the black-prints of the Ink Machine itself. Alice gasp as Boris grab the prints and started to look it over. He spotted the letters T.C. and couldn't help but to think that the print look very familiar to him.

"I say this, this is a nice find Bendy. Once we are out of here, I'll look it over so we can plan to shut it down later." Boris said.

"Agree, now let's get out of here before Sammy or the Ink Demon finds us," Alice said getting the two to nod.

Boris folded up the prints and put them in his pocket and they three left the office. The walk back over to the exit and it look like they could finally escape. just as they enter the room, Alice suddenly fell to the ground knocked out.

"ALICE!" Boris and Bendy shouted before Boris fell to the ground also knock out.

"BORIS!" Bendy shouted before felling something hit the back of his head.

Bendy fell to the ground and look up to see a blurry vision of someone standing over them, wearing overalls and had a cutout Bendy had on it face. In its hand was a dustpan that it just uses to knock all three of them out.

"Rest your head, its time for bed." It said.

"Sammy..." Bendy said before his version fade to black.

* * *

Ink Alice was shock to see Sammy knock out the fakes and her love friend. She continue watching and notices Sammy pick Henry up and carry him away leaving the other two on the ground. She knew she had to report this to Joey and she knew he was going to be mad.

"Sammy got them didn't he?"

Ink Alice turns around and saw Joey standing in the doorway, his grin now a frown.

"Y-yes, Sammy knocks them out and he just took Henry. Knowing him, he going to use him as a sacrifice." Ink Alice answers and grew worried when the area was covered in ink clouds.

"Well then, if Sammy wants to be free, then let's set him free." Joey smile before leaving the room.

Once the ink clouds were gone, Ink Alice feel to the ground, fear all over her face. She knew how powerful Joey was and how dangerous it was to make him mad. She never looks forward to that. She stood up and look at the camera showing the fakes waking up and look for Henry. Alice turn the cameras off, not wanted to see what Joey would do to Sammy. And she prays that they were spared from Joey warth.

* * *

Bendy groan as the world started to fade back in. He looks up and saw Sammy stand up after appear to tie him up.

"There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep to roam away now do we?" He said.

"Sammy?" Bendy asked, confuse.

"No, we wouldn't. I must admit, I'm honored you came all the down here to visit me. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me." Sammy said, not noticing or caring for the question.

"Wait, that face, you look familiar," Sammy said getting a close look at Bendy's face.

Bendy remains still wondering if Sammy had also forgotten his past like everyone else.

"No, not now," Sammy said shaking his head.

"But our lord call for us, my sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand. And then, I can finally be freed from this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body." He continues.

Before Bendy could say anything, a loud "THUMP" was heard above them.

"Quiet, listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling!" Sammy said, looking almost excited.

Something told Bendy that he knew who Sammy was talking about and it didn't please him one bit.

"Let's us begin. The ritual must be completed. Soon he will hear me... he will set us free." Sammy added and walk to another room.

The door close and Bendy try to break free. There was no way he was standing around to see the Ink Demon. Not after hearing the insane plan that Sammy had. He had a feeling Sammy wasn't always like this, but there was no time to figure that out.

_"Sheep, Sheep, Sheep, its time to sleep. Rest your head, it time for bed. In the morning you may awake or in the morning you'll be dead." _Sammy's voice said.

Bendy started to try harder but heard a door open and to his surprise, Alice and Boris was standing in front of the gate.

"Bend..." Alice almost cry out, but Boris cover her mouth, in case Sammy was close by.

The two quietly went over to Henry and help him get free.

_"Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you!" _Sammy's voice said.

"This is bad. We need to get out of here fast." Alice said as she tries to break the rope.

"Hold on, did he call the Ink Demon Bendy?" Bendy asked.

"That what some of them call him." Boris answer.

Even though Boris still didn't trust this Bendy, he didn't want to leave him to the Ink Demon.

_"I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!" _They heard.

Boris thought they were wasting time and knowing that Alice wouldn't what to leave Bendy behind, he pull out his ax and cut the rope off of Bendy.

Bendy stood up and notices his ax was gone. Before he could look for it, they heard Sammy's voice again, this time filled with fear and the sound of heavy breathing was heard.

_"No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I'm your..." _Sammy's voice was cut off by a scream and it was quiet.

"No time to stand around, we need to go!" Alice said making the other two nod.

They ran forward and was stop by some Searchers, Alice and Boris quickly dealt with them and ran down the hall. They stop when noticing the hallway was block off with boards. Boris waste no time in chopping them down and they spotted that next room was fill with ink.

"Looks like I going to have to try and make the ink move away from us so we all can cross," Bendy said, stepping up.

Before he could step foot in the ink, the Ink Demon himself appear out of it. The two Bendy's look at each other for a few seconds before the Ink Demon grin widens.

"Hello, Henry!" He said.

Bendy was confuse at that name, why did the Ink Demon call him that.

"Bendy, come on!" Alice yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Bendy turn and saw Alice and Boris turn down another hallway and quickly follow after them. However, that also case the Ink Demon to chase after them.

"Henry, where are you going?" The Ink Demon asked.

The three ran down the hallway and turn down another. The turn slow them down a bit and Bendy could felt the Ink Demon hand touch him. Then something happens to the two, Bendy and the Ink Demon both had a face of pain as if something was shocking them.

"Bendy!" Alice shouted and pull Bendy out of the Ink Demon grasp.

Bendy snap out of what happen just happen to him and follow after Alice and Boris. They spotted a door up head and ran as fast they can to enter it. Bendy turn around and saw that the Ink Demon was still chasing them. Boris slam the down and Alice place a wooden board, hoping that the Ink Demon couldn't breakthrough. The door was bang on making all three of them push themselves against to hold it shut. They felt bang growing weaker until it stops. Bendy places his side of his face on the door to listen for the Ink Demon.

"We'll meet again soon, Henry!"

Soon the sound of footsteps was heard walking away until the fade. Bendy sighs in relief and back away from the door.

"He's gone." He said.

Alice and Boris let got of the door and back away slowly. There was nothing showing that the Ink Demon was trying to break in. Now that they got away, Alice turn to Bendy and started to look over him.

"Are you okay? I saw the Ink Demon grab you." She asked.

"I think so. I'm not sure but when it touch me, I felt something, something I can't explain fully." Bendy answer.

Before Alice could ask, Boris spoke up.

"Look let's get to a safe place for now. Then we can answer some questions." He said.

"Very well. There a place we know that acted like a safe house close by. We can rest and recover there." Alice agrees.

"Lead the way then," Bendy said.

As they walk, Bendy thought back to what the Ink Demon calls him.

_'Henry? Why did he call me that? And for some reason when he touch me, I felt something. Something that told me that I knew him once. Someone that I knew for a long time.' _Bendy thought.

* * *

Ink Alice exited the room and notices Brute Boris standing next to the door.

"Has he return?" She asked.

"Hmmm." Brute Boris answer.

"I see, I just hope he's in a good mood." Ink Alice said.

"Oh, I am."

Ink Alice and Brute Boris turn and saw Joey step up to them, no signs of the ink clouds around him. Ink Alice couldn't help but release her breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Sorry if I scare you, my dear. This ink is hard to control at times." Joey said placing his hand on her cheek.

"I knew why you were angry, but..." Ink Alice started to say, but Joey stops her.

"Don't worry about it my dear, did you see where the rebels and Henry went?" He said then asked.

"No, I turn the cameras off when you went after Sammy. I even gave them a small pray that you would spare them." Ink Alice said knowing she couldn't lie.

"I see, don't worry I left them alive. But it appear that Henry forgot everything. When I touch him, I saw our childhood. They were good times." Joey said.

"So, the ink got to him." Ink Alice said.

"Yes and no, Alice. You see, his body is cover in ink, but his soul remains untouched. He still the man he is, it just that the ink is surpassing memories. He remembers somethings, but it would be enough to bring out the man he once was." Joey explain.

"So, what is he going by now?" Ink Alice asked.

"Bendy." Joey smile.

* * *

And finally done with Chapter 2! Now Chapter 3 is up next and it going to be a bit of a time skip, so Bendy control over the ink will be better and he can use it as means to fight. But he not a master of the ink just yet.

Now for the plan, I have in mind. Since I'm in a "Bendy" mood, I thought I try another Bendy story, this time following the cartoons but with my own ideas. I writing a test chapter to see what people will think of it. It not yet finished at the time of chapter completion. Once it is, I'll post it and see what people think, if they like it, I'll put the full story up, if not, then you all know.

Anyways, please Review and I mean more than one person! I see that the faves and followers building up, but I rarely see my reviews go up. Soon what I said before is true, I more know for my crossovers then my singles stories.


End file.
